Market potential exists for the development of a video and print library of life care programs for older adults and caregivers. Research conducted by project staff indicates that by offering these commercially viable products, health care costs and loss of employment issues can be positively affected. Health care professionals' and service organizations have indicated an interest in purchasing these products as have other businesses serving the older adult and caregiver. Evening Star Productions plans to use OASIS centers to conduct qualitative and quanitative research to elicit from older adults the topics perceived as most beneficial; the most appropriate format; the type of education, information, and referral services most needed to reduce health care costs, institutionalization, leaving employment due to caregiver strain; and format to be most informative and entertaining.